


BABY! but how.

by Fish_sperit



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Coming Out, Drugs, Empathy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, GHB - Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Moving, Mpreg, emancipation, labor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_sperit/pseuds/Fish_sperit
Summary: Lucas gets raped tells parents and gets kiked then gose to his truly loved ones





	1. Rape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas gets raped

Lucas P.O.V

Me and the gang are at a frap Party for josh. everyone is scared around Maya and Josh are a couple, Riley and Farkle are of some where with the opposite sex trying to wow them. I am in the corner watching everyone else. I didn't know anyone and I don't talk to people that much. I then go and to get a drink because why not I am here any ways. 

Brandon P.O.V 

I sow the kid standing in the corner and look to my friend and with that look he already knows what I have in mind. So we get up and follow him to the bar that's us where my friend will slip in the GHB. "hay I haven't seen you here before are you with someone" I ask. "uhh yeah I am one of josh's girlfriend's friend he invited me" The kid says. "hay want me to get you a drink I know a perfect blend of apple, grape, and alcohol" I ask. "I'm shure why not" he tells me. "cool that's the spirit" I say and start making the drink. My friend then had me the GHB and I slip it in when he looks way. "here you go muscles" I say and it made him blush. 

No one's P.O.V

after 25 minutes Lucas was feeling woozy while he was talking Ringo's guy. "so what are you preferences" Brandon asked. "oh I am into guys but no one know" Lucas says the he realises what he had said. Brandon then put a grin on his face and notesed that the GHB was kicking in. "hay you don't look to well let me take you up to my room so you could lay down" Brandon says. Lucas only nods and follow him to his room. 

Once they got there Brandon slowly sat Lucas now on the bed and started to cores his back. Then Lucas lend in and then they started to kiss. Then the kiss became a make-out Brandon then polled out and Lucas lined forward to far and almost fell on Brandon's lap. 

"well someone's eger" he laughed then took off his shirt to expose his 6 pack underneath. "wow you sexy" Lucas says as he sees Brandon's six pack. "let's get you out if those and then we can have the real fun" Brandon says making a devilish grin. He then take off all of Lucas clothes except his boxer briefs then takes off the rest of his now completely naked. 

"OK I want you to know I will prepare you for what I want to do next is that ok" Brandon asked. And all Lucas could do was nod because he was lost in his own little world. Brandon gets the Lube from the drawer then heads back to where Lucas is. He then pulls bown Lucas last remaining clothes. He goes and plants kisses along lucases neck and starts to go bown making a trail of kisses until he reached his cock. he them take in hand and starts to jerk Lucas off. "mmmmm that feels good keep going" Lucas moans making Brandon laugh. 

After a few minutes Brandon then puts Lube on his hand an inserts a finger into Lucas causing him moan. "pasinse my dear it will come just wait" Brandon soothed.

3 finders later and Brandon was ready to enter Lucas. He pushes in and sees that Lucas was in a bit of pain. Brandon leans down and give him complements. 

After a little bit Brandon come and shots his lode in Lucas and falls on Lucas not bothering to clean themselves up. 

Lucas then gets up and leave with out another word and hops that non of that gets out somewhere.


	2. Telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley sees Lucas acting funny and confronts him about it. Lucas finds out he is pregnant.

One and a half months later   
Riley's P.O.V.

Me, Maya, Lucas where walking to pick up Farkle and Zay when out of now where Lucas crashes into a near by bench. "oh my god Lucas are you OK" I say when I looked at him. 

"yeah I am good I didn't eat breakfast this morning so I am good" Lucas said. Me and Maya look at each other.

"yeah no you are going to the hospital there is something more than skipping breakfast" Maya says while calling for and ambulance. Thaybsat at the bench in till the ambulance came, and they explained every thing to the women and cast Lucas off with her. 

Doctor's P.O.V. 

Once at the hospital the I did every test possible of Lucas. Then the I made a long and intimidatingly stare at him.

"I going to try something on you and we normally do this on wemon but don't freak out OK" she says with a smile. I goes out of the room and come back with a machine and a gel of some sort. "OK I want you to lift you shirt for me and then I am going to put some of this gel on your stomach OK" Lucas nods in response. 

I put the gel on his stomach and he flinches from the coldness of it. The I move the wand of his stomach like she was deliberately looking for something then i found it. 

"aha found it" i exclaim. "well the first thing I have to say is congratulations Mr. Friar you are going to have twins." the I says

"Wait, hold on, what are you trying to tell me that I have not one but two humen beings growing in me" Lucas asked 

"well yes I am, but don't worry there are a group of men that are able to get pregnant so you are not alone and you are just in luck because I am one of a doctor that can help you out because I am certified in this sort of thing" I say. 

"so great I am a freak of nature yeah" Lucas says sarcastically. 

"well there is always an abortion you can get" I said just in case he did not want the kids. 

"no no no, I want the kid or kids I just don't know what I am going to do" Lucas says. 

"well go and talk to you parents and see if they can help" I offer. 

One hour later 

Lucas P.O.V. 

I walk in to my house not know how they would react to me being a freak of nature but only one way to find out. 

"mom dad I have something to tell you" I said look at them. My dad had a day off and my mom work from home so they were there at the same time today." I had to go the the hospital today because my friend insisted on me getting a check up and they informed me that I am able to get pregnant" I said scared to death on what they might do. 

"get out, get out of my house and out of are lives I don't want to see you face near us again" father says and with that mother came up to me and smacks me in the face causing me To fall on the floor.

"but I am you son I have nowhere to go please" I cried. 

"you no son of ares" mom said and shuts the door. 

The rest of the day I was Topanga's cafe waiting for my friends to come in to tell the the good and bad news and that is when I saw zag and smackle come through the door and following them wasbthe rest of the group.

"Lucas are you OK" zay says. "I thought ranger Rick was Unbraeckable" Maya says with a snicker. "yeah we heard what happened are you OK" Farkle says. 

"yeah I am fine thanks for worrying about me, but I have some news to share you want the good or bad first. Asked case they could react just like my parents went I tell them. 

"let's here the good first it's always happy" Riley says with joy and her hands clamp together.

"OK good it is well I am pregnant with twins" I say and the smiles from every one's face became frown real quick.

"that's not funny why would you make such a jock" Maya says jumping about to leave.

"well then you can leave but don't you want to see the ultrasound pictures" I say handing Maya the pics. She look at the with content and squeeze Lucas of all his air.


	3. Getting help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas tells the bad new to the group and they are going to help him out.

Farkle's P.O.V.

So what's the bad news, i asked.

Well I don't have a place to go because my parents kicked me out of the house and I don't know if I can keep my babies, Lucas tells us.

We will find a way to help, smackle states. Lucas give her a half harted smile and looks bown again.

After that we all head to my place because no one else had room at there place I had guess rooms hand full because I lived in a big house. When we got there I showed everyone around and Lucas the room where I hope he could stay in

Stuart's P.O.V.

I walk into the house and imedently am greeted with farkle's bag and another bag. FARKLE HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT LEAVE YOUR BAGS ON THE FLOOR, I yelled.

Hay dad how are you are you boing ok you shirt look amazing btw, he says.

Ok spill I know you are up to something, I say

Ok fine my friend Lucas is in a situation that made him recently became homeless and the situation is very stressful well for anyone and he need a place to stay, farkle says.

Ok what's the situation and what's the stressful thing that is the case of him being homeless, I ask.

Well you have to ask him that, farkle says.

Ok let me see what this is about and then I will see if it's ok, I tell him.

Lucas's P.O.V

I was sitting in the guess room when farkle and his dad walked in I was very nervous for some reason I had no clue I get it was hormones.

So my son tells me that you have been kick out of your house with nothing but the clothes on your back and backpack, he said.

Yes sir that's correct, I say.

Mind if I ask what the reason why, he asked.

Well I found out that I can get pregnant and my parents kicked me out of the house because I am a freak of nature, I say. Mr. minkus looked at me with a Stern face.

How many, he asked.

What, I said.

You said that you can get pregnant so how many kids, he asked again.

Oh I am having twins sir, I said and as I said that his face soften and he gave me a hug.

Yes you may stay here for as long as you need to and if you need anything at all please don't hesitate to contact me, he said.looking me in the eyes.

T..thank you sir, I said.

Ok so all I ask is that you help out around here a little, get good grades, and enough of this sir thing you are making me feel old, he said and I laughed.


	4. Day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart give Lucas money to buy clothes.  
> Tapanga gets him an emancipation application.

Lucas's P.O.V

I was getting out of the shower and heding to my room when I notes that Mr.minkus was in "my room".

Hello sir what can I do for you,I ask. 

It's not what I need, I notes you only have a few clothes to change into so I got this made for you (hands me a credit card) it has $250 on so you can buy clothes and if you need don't hesitate to ask oh and tapanga called and wants you in her office at 4:50 ok, he said.

Th.....thank you sir and I will be at tapanga's office at that time thank you so much, I said. It bafoled me souch why mr. Minkus would do this for me. He was walking out when he term to face me again.

Oh and stop calling me Mr.minkus your making me feel old alright, he said. 

Yes Stuart I really appreciate the money to help me get some clothes. I said. Ater that I got dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast. To find only farkle there.  
Where's your dad I that he would be here, I asked

Oh no right after he gave you that card he came down grabed a banana and left for work, farkle siad. I nodded and went to the coberd to get the box of cereal. Me and farkle eat in silence untill it was time to go get the girls because they had invited us to go to that new froyo shop in the mall.

Maya P.O.V 

me, Riley, smackle, and zay where inline whating to get into the new froyo place and for Lucas and farkle.

15 minuts later

There you guys are we have been waiting for you forever where wheir you guy, I said enferiated.

The sudway broke bown wasn't are falt, farkle said scared.

Yeah I still don't know how you can under stand that guy on the P.A. sistume in there, lucas said.

Well it helps if you where born here any how how long do we have untill it opens, farkle asked.

I look at here watch. We have about 5 minuts. We wait in line for 4.50 minutes and we had 10 seconds left. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 and the doors where opened. Once we got in we ordered are faverit flavers and sat at one one of the tables and ate the froyo.

After that we went to tapanga's law ferm office so Lucas can see what she wanted from him.

Lucas's P.O.V.

we get to tapanga's office and she greats me at the door.

Is there any reason why you wanted me here Ms.mathews, I asked.

Yes so I was looking into your family a little I hope that's ok but any ways I notes that there always having the cops called on from you saying child abuse and then they saing it from you boing sports right well I just want to give you this so you can once and for all get away from them, she said. I look bown at what she is giving me and it had read emanicpation application.

Really this can hapen, I asked her with hope.

Yes I can happen now I talked to the juge about your condition and he said as long as you can show you are able to take on the responciblitys of being inbepenbent he will aprove, also he said you have to get another adalt to take you in to be you legal Guardian, so how does that sound. She said. I was shock and tock back from I.

Um teah how bout I start getting this application done, I asked.

Well you have get you parents to sign it which I already did for you I didn't know if you wanted to speak to them again so I did for you any how you will then have to rase $300 dollors on you own for a filing fee and then you face the juge, she said. 

Where am I going to get $300 bucks, I asked.

Well we have a jod on he we have to remoble are 17th floor and we need some one to tare every thing in it bown the fernicher the walls every thing and it pays 150 a bay but you only get to work for 4 day so you will get $600 buck, she said.

I will take it and the other $300 can go to rading these raskles of min, I said rubing my belling and Mrs. Mathews just smiled at me because she know what I was talking about just about every one of my closest freand and there parents if I wanted them to know, know by now. After I looked over the application I ran around Mrs. Mathews besk and hugged her.


	5. Final steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas has every thing in order and is on trial for the emansipation all he needs is for an adult to be his legal Guardian .

Tapanga's P.O.V.

ok Lucas every thing is in order you just need some one to sighn off to be you legal Guardian, I told him.

Ok who do you think I should ask, he asked me.

How ever you deam worthy but if it's that hard why don't you get Stuart to sign it, I asked.

No no no no yae see I have a crush on farkle and I think it would be weird if I stay any longer, he told me.

Well you don't you ask Shawn I am Shure he would be happy to do it in Fack let's call and find out, I said. Oh and no need to fier he doesn't now so you will have to brack the news to him ok.

Hello, I herd Shawn's vioce and kind of smiled.

Hay Shawn I am sitting with Lucas and he needs one last thing before he gets emancipator will you help, I asked.

Shure what can I do, he asked

Ok so he needs some one to take care of him for the next five so months and we are wondering if you could be his guardian and like take him under you wind untill he can get in his feet, I said.

Umm sure that sounds like fun now what is the condition that he needs a guardian for the next five months, He asked.

Hay shawn, Lucas said.

Hay bud why do you need me to look after you, he asked agien

Well please don't laght be descusted or judgemental, Lucas asked.

Ok you have my word and hope to die, he said.

Well you see some week ago a found out that I was pregnit, Lucas said. There was a long pause and Lucas thought he hung up.

Oh geas I thought you where secitly handycap, he said.I was surprised because I thought he would be all the things I told him not to do.

Your not grossed out, Lucas asked.

No, hay tapanga remember I told you about me helping a guy in chicago, he asked.

Yeah you said he was going through something like no other man had gone throught, I said.

Yeah he was pregnit I help him in the hospital and I check in on him every once in a wile, he said.

So can you be my guardien, Lucas asked.

Yes and in fact if you agree and only if you agree I could adopt you if you want, he said.

Well let's get him emancipated first then we can discuse adoption ok, I said.

Ok so every thing is in order Shawn you have to come in either this afternoon or some time tomorrow and we will be ready to give this to the juge to deside ok, I said.

I will be there in an a hour I am actually on the train almost there to the train station where you work ok, he said.

One hour later

Shawn's P.O.V.

I got off the train that was closes to tapanga's law firm and with to HR office to see lucas with a small but notiable bump on his stumic and tapanga talking.

Where do I sign off on my new sonish's papers, I asked. Tapanga showed me where to sigh snd I did just that. the rest of the day me and Lucas were packing the thing he had at Stewart house. So he could move in with me so we could get apuadent with each other.


End file.
